User talk:Guild of Deals/Archive 10
!Space reserved for InfestedHydralisk to be first because I was first on his Talk page! Second! --20pxGuildof 18:48, 12 May 2008 (EDT) :o why ty..FIRST --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 18:49, 12 May 2008 (EDT) ::So, I heard minor edit was good (and that it might prevent permabans). [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 18:50, 12 May 2008 (EDT) :::I always use Minor Edits. --20pxGuildof 18:51, 12 May 2008 (EDT) ::::who me? what did i do? --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 18:55, 12 May 2008 (EDT) :::::PERMABAN HIM HE'S A TROLL AND STUPID AND NPA'S MY TALK PAGE ALL THE TIME!! --20pxGuildof 18:56, 12 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::WTF U MEAN WHAT DID I DO??? --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 18:58, 12 May 2008 (EDT) shh dont tell :::::::Everything! Stop being a bad kid. --20pxGuildof 18:59, 12 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::::stfu..i know where house lives >:O --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 19:01, 12 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::::Hi im back. I was grounded forever. What did i miss?-- |W0oO0oF|MoO0o 20:03, 12 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::If u troll, u get PERMABAN!!!!! --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 20:07, 12 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::Omg god check this out and LOL ur pants off. BTW, if u play KH ull know this a whole lot better.http://www.vgcats.com/comics/?strip_id=209 ::::::::::::lern2sign --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 20:40, 12 May 2008 (EDT) hi hi again. WTF HAPPENED TO SKAKID I MISZ HIM SO MUCH!-- |W0oO0oF|MoO0o 16:28, 15 May 2008 (EDT) :he got smacked by the ban hammer. Ojamo 16:44, 15 May 2008 (EDT) ::He just got a little too douch-y for the admin's taste and was given a ban. TBH, he kinda deserved it. There's a difference between harmless fun and abusing your popularity. --20pxGuildof 20:19, 15 May 2008 (EDT) :::He was a bitch--[[User:Crossfirexiv|'X']] 20:20, 15 May 2008 (EDT) ::::He's still a good BM. Honestly, the great thing about BM's is that you can be a complete assbag and still get an administrative roll. --20pxGuildof 20:21, 15 May 2008 (EDT) :::::lul he wasnt a good guy. Lets all spit on his grave ^^--[[User:Crossfirexiv|'X']] 20:23, 15 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::He still keeps making anons with proxy filters to go on the Wiki. TBH (being an expert on being banned), I'd just suck it up, take the ban, and play Super Smash Bros for 3 days straight until my ban is over. Speaking of which, add my friend code for SSBB while you're at it. --20pxGuildof 20:25, 15 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::Mabye >.> lol sure y not 8th grader!!--[[User:Crossfirexiv|'X']] 20:27, 15 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Heh, I would've been in 9th grade if my elementary school principle wasn't such an asshole. He thought I was a tard because I was homeschooled and sent me back. --20pxGuildof 20:30, 15 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::::I remember my piece o shit middle school. If we brought our backpacks to class, 7am. If we chewed gum 7am. If we wrote anything innaproriate, 7m (i got in trouble for drawing a cheerleader wif a knife saying "2 4 6 die. Stick a Knife through your thigh")--[[User:Crossfirexiv|'X']] 20:33, 15 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::Lol. My 6th grade Science teacher was a bitch though. Since in 6th grade all the teachers for my main courses (Science, Math, and LA) taught Social Studies as well, I had her teach me S.S. for like a few weeks for a project. She gave me a 24/25 on a packet we had to do even though I handed it in on time and did nothing wrong it in... Good fucking job, Mrs. Greener! --20pxGuildof 20:35, 15 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::I FUCKING LOVED MRS. POMERANCE (my old science tecaher back in ol 6). She was always high on allergy medicine. One day shes like all dazed at her desk and im like "I need help with this" and shes like half awake and shes like "wow look at her" im like (sarah??) shes like "yeah look at her legs. GOD i wish i had her skinny legs" and i basicly loled my pants wet and got the floor all loledwet.--[[User:Crossfirexiv|'X']] 20:37, 15 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::Lol. My other elementary teacher (the old one who thought I was a tard retired) had Spring allergies, so when I went to his office once, he stared at me with these creepy bloodshot eyes and I almost shit myself. --20pxGuildof 20:38, 15 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::My old computer teacher mrs dennis Was rly ugly and she always shook her hands uncontrollably. Her eyes were always wide open, she never blinked and she was obsessed with books and computers (she was a little on the chubby side aswell)--[[User:Crossfirexiv|'X']] 20:40, 15 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::My elementary Computer teacher... His name was Mr. Horizonty but I called him Mr. Horizontal cause he was a fatass. Once I accidently printed like 10 copies of something, and he got all pissed at me. I'm thinking "Chill out, fatty. I'm only in like 3rd grade and don't even know the difference between an LCD or CRT. Anyway, you can just eat the extra papers because apparently you're eating something there, boulder boy." --20pxGuildof 20:43, 15 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::::Well my 8th grade reading teacher had a closet in the back of the room with like 10 changes of clothes and he had wierd clay scuptures on his desk everywhere. He also had ahand sticking out of the ceiling with a note in it in blood saying help me.--[[User:Crossfirexiv|'X']] 21:10, 15 May 2008 (EDT) Linda Tripp Did you know she went to my highschool O.o i never knew dat!--[[User:Crossfirexiv|'X']] 17:28, 17 May 2008 (EDT) :Who? --20pxGuildof 19:50, 17 May 2008 (EDT) ::His mom. Lord Belar 20:11, 17 May 2008 (EDT) :::who? --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 20:14, 17 May 2008 (EDT) ::::Linda Tripp--[[User:Crossfirexiv|'X']] 14:15, 18 May 2008 (EDT) Thanks For moving the build, I've been having a bad day of getting stuff into my namespace for some reason. :/ Selket Shadowdancer 13:23, 18 May 2008 (EDT) :Yeah, I didn't realize it until last minute. --20pxGuildof 13:25, 18 May 2008 (EDT) Innovation score What I want to know is how an 8 paragon team isn't a new idea. ̡͌l̡*̡̡ ̴̡ı̴̴̡ ̡̡͡|̲̲̲͡͡͡ ̲▫̲͡ ̲̲̲͡͡I͡n͡f͡i͡d͡e͡l̲̲͡͡ ̲̲͡▫̲̲͡͡ ̲|̡̡̡ ̡ ̴̡ı__̡͌l̡* 17:53, 22 May 2008 (EDT) :Innovation means crap. See this. Trying to beg for a few extra points is kinda sad. --20pxGuildof 17:55, 22 May 2008 (EDT) ::No, what I'm asking is how can you give an almost completely new idea a 2 in innovation, if innovation is based off of "how new is the idea behind the build?". I just want a reason why you can give it a 2 in innovation, besides "because I did/want to". You said it yourself--"Still, for PvE (yeah, who cares) it means something different. It means (roughly) is this a new idea." I don't care that you said you "don't give a shit", if the idea is new and it works, it deserves a 3+ in innovation. Whether you change your vote or not, I don't care, I just want to know how you can give a new idea a 2 in innovation. (Note: I do agree that innovation is utter shit and should be removed, but as long as it is part of the rating category, it should be voted on correctly.) Those few points won't bump the build into the good category, nor do I care if it is in the good or great category. ̡͌l̡*̡̡ ̴̡ı̴̴̡ ̡̡͡|̲̲̲͡͡͡ ̲▫̲͡ ̲̲̲͡͡I͡n͡f͡i͡d͡e͡l̲̲͡͡ ̲̲͡▫̲̲͡͡ ̲|̡̡̡ ̡ ̴̡ı__̡͌l̡* 19:34, 22 May 2008 (EDT) :::No offense, but moaning to me about a few measley points that will hardly change the score of a build seems just plain stupid. I won't change my vote, and I doubt an admin/BM will consult me on it. --20pxGuildof 20:00, 22 May 2008 (EDT) ::::You kidding me, Infidel? 8-paragon teams have been around since Nightfall came out. I started doing HA with paraway, just before mesmer skills were changed to interrupt chants. GoD's right here, too - it's not going to make a difference anyway. -- Armond Warblade 20:19, 22 May 2008 (EDT) image:Whining Alert.JPG For Infidel. --20pxGuildof 20:21, 22 May 2008 (EDT) ::::I didn't ask for him to change it, all I asked for was an explanation as to why a relatively new idea got a 2 in innovation. ̡͌l̡*̡̡ ̴̡ı̴̴̡ ̡̡͡|̲̲̲͡͡͡ ̲▫̲͡ ̲̲̲͡͡I͡n͡f͡i͡d͡e͡l̲̲͡͡ ̲̲͡▫̲̲͡͡ ̲|̡̡̡ ̡ ̴̡ı__̡͌l̡* 21:11, 22 May 2008 (EDT) :::::You've got a really weird definition of new. -- Armond Warblade 21:57, 22 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::PvE or PvP, we've always had Paraways. Since Nightfall came to the shelves, we've had Paraways. Another crappy 8-person Paraway isn't new at all. --20pxGuildof 12:59, 23 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::Pardon me for not knowing of/remembering the other paraway builds. I just got a random idea, and since I hadn't seen it on here, I figured it was a new idea. Again, pardon me. And also, thank you for finally answering my initial question. ̡͌l̡*̡̡ ̴̡ı̴̴̡ ̡̡͡|̲̲̲͡͡͡ ̲▫̲͡ ̲̲̲͡͡I͡n͡f͡i͡d͡e͡l̲̲͡͡ ̲̲͡▫̲̲͡͡ ̲|̡̡̡ ̡ ̴̡ı__̡͌l̡* 13:08, 23 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Sorry, I just don't like people complaining on my Talk page about builds. See this. --20pxGuildof 13:09, 23 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::::So I guess asking for an explanation=whining then, huh? ̡͌l̡*̡̡ ̴̡ı̴̴̡ ̡̡͡|̲̲̲͡͡͡ ̲▫̲͡ ̲̲̲͡͡I͡n͡f͡i͡d͡e͡l̲̲͡͡ ̲̲͡▫̲̲͡͡ ̲|̡̡̡ ̡ ̴̡ı__̡͌l̡* 22:55, 23 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::Y/N ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 07:57, 24 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::It wasn't asking for an explanation as much as asking for me to rescore so the build could get a few more measley points. --20pxGuildof 07:58, 24 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::What I want to know is how an 8 paragon team isn't a new idea. <-- That seems like I'm asking for an explanation. ̡͌l̡*̡̡ ̴̡ı̴̴̡ ̡̡͡|̲̲̲͡͡͡ ̲▫̲͡ ̲̲̲͡͡I͡n͡f͡i͡d͡e͡l̲̲͡͡ ̲̲͡▫̲̲͡͡ ̲|̡̡̡ ̡ ̴̡ı__̡͌l̡* 16:10, 25 May 2008 (EDT) CrossFire needs to speak to you. Crossfire messaged me in the game and he told me to ask you to PM him. --[[User:The Noob Police|''The Noob Police]]50x19px (never| ) 17:04, 23 May 2008 (EDT) :I really don't play GW much, but I'll try to go on and speak to him. Or he can e-mail me at khaldrabeast@yahoo.com. --20pxGuildof 17:29, 23 May 2008 (EDT) U don't play GW much but your on pvxwiki 24/7?? -Jax010 23:04, 23 May 2008 (EDT) :lolwut--50x19px[[User:The Noob Police|'The Noob Police']]50x19px (talk| ) 23:23, 23 May 2008 (EDT) ::I like making builds and helping the wiki, but Guild Wars just got boring to me. I'll start playing again when they release GW2. --20pxGuildof 07:55, 24 May 2008 (EDT) :::know what ya mean, PvX community is great--50x19px[[User:The Noob Police|'The Noob Police']]50x19px (talk| ) 08:36, 24 May 2008 (EDT) ::::If you're going to buy GW2, let me know how it turns out. Hopefully they'll get the PvE and/or PvP right this time around, but looking at the recent PvE updates makes me wonder... -- Armond Warblade 17:50, 24 May 2008 (EDT) :::::The whole PvE/PvP versions of stuff is just pure crap. This is there solution to "we don't know shit on how to balance stuff." Honestly, screw PvE balancing. If you think PvE needs to be balanced, shoot yourself. You kill mindless hordes of monsters, that's it. Focus on PvP, TBH. Also, PvP-only skills would be FTW (nothing like special buffs for your NPC's/Guild Lord). --20pxGuildof 23:05, 24 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::The update you just called dumb ''was giving us PvP only skills. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 16:14, 25 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::i think he meant more Title absed skills that you can only use in PvP (like the SS and allegiance skills in PvE) ~PheNaxKian (T/ ) 16:30, 25 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::::That's really what we need. "You do 5% more damage for each rank of the hero title". -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 17:18, 25 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::::So then the rank 9 groups wouldn't just say that you are skill wise worse than them, but also mathematically. Lovely.-- The Assassin 17:33, 25 May 2008 (EDT) You suck, guy who made Super Smash Bros So I read this article online about an interview with the creator of Super Smash Bros. They asked him about Super Smash Bros: DS, and all the hype around a possibility of it. He said, "We have the technology to bring Super Smash Bros. to the DS, but I don't have the desire too." He later went on and said that if Nintendo was to make another Super Smash Bros. for the DS, he would have to be counted out. ARE YOU FUCKING HIGH? You are such a douchebag! I don't know ANYBODY who wouldn't love the convenience of carrying around Super Smash Bros. in your handheld device, able to access endless fun whenever and wherever! But of course he doesn't care about the millions of overjoyed fans who would practically have orgies over it or the millions upon millions of dollars flooding into him due to bringing one of the top games (SSB = Halo for the Wii) to a handheld device, something that people like Sony or Microsoft could never do. Nintendo, you know what to do. Boot his sorry ass out for this game, pull a bunch of characters and levels from different Super Smash Bros. games, and fit them into the DS. Good job, Nintendo, you get millions of dollars and a high five from the fans. --20pxGuildof 09:16, 26 May 2008 (EDT) :Well acually the controls would be rly wierd. other than that, what gives--19pxThe‎[[User:The Noob Police|'Summer']] [[User talk:The Noob Police|'Police']] 10:25, 26 May 2008 (EDT) ::Controls wouldn't be that weird. It would be reasonably the same as Brawl, except instead of X and Y for jumping, it would be left and right bumpers. But I don't know what gives, the guy is just being a douchebag. --20pxGuildof 10:26, 26 May 2008 (EDT) :::Is there a petition for this that I can sign? Dejh 11:54, 26 May 2008 (EDT) ::::SSB:DS would be meh to me, to small to have a good overview, bad controls too --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 15:21, 26 May 2008 (EDT) :::::Top screen is the standard view, bottom screen is zoomed in on your character. lolsolved --71.229.204.25 15:37, 26 May 2008 (EDT) I'm here to whine Your vote needs to be changed! Attackers Insight is there to make the two energy attacks that follow Decapitate free and therefore possible. Cancel stance needs to be energy based with Decapitate or you can't weapon swap to cancel Frenzy. Don't feel obliged to change the numbers but change the reasoning so no one has a legitimate reason to remove it pls k and thx. /whine. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery -TALK 10:47, 26 May 2008 (EDT) :Too late muhhahaha. ~~ 11:59, 26 May 2008 (EDT) Admin time! I would post this in "My News" but I'm currently using that to advertise my contest (which you should enter). Anyway, this time I'm looking at admins. An admins duty is to maintain the quality of the Wiki. One huge thing was the anti-trolling act or whatever you want to call it. My opinion of trolling is something like this; you make no contructive comments on builds and just spam "lol terribad" or something like that. Honestly, it does piss me off, but a permaban for something that can be easily corrected seems such a severe punishment. Also, as of late, I've noticed admins have been cracking down on so-called "spam". If someone spams 566k of some random thing on my Talk, then yeah, I want it deleted. But if some innocent guy wants to announce he likes a build with a template, that is hardly spam. I mean honestly, if you deleted that as spam, you might as well delete every freaking picture uploaded, because unless the picture says "This build is ineffective because it uses this and that" then it pertains NOTHING of real relevance to the Wiki. Another thing is large text. In excessive amounts, large text can be annoying and, like anything in excessive amounts, is considered spam. But doing one innocent line in large text just for humor is hardly spam. In the end, the quality of the Wiki can be maintained, but not at the cost of fun. Not all admins have to mark this as spam and that as trolling. So I say this: holster your guns. Although you may be an admin, you're also a member too. As a member, you can vote, have fun, etc. Taking away things like innocent templates and emphasised text seems a little drastic. And although trolling is annoying, handing out baskets of permabans because you just got pissed doesn't exactly give this Wiki the reputation we get. If something like this continues, next thing you know we could end up like GWW, considering the smallest fake insult a real one, shout NPA, and then start giving out a wide variety of bans. PvX has always been known between the 3 Guild Wars Wikis (Guildwiki, Guild Wars Wiki, and of course, PvXWiki) as the more laid back kind. Tightening up on authority is good, but choking the community by marking everything as spam isn't. This isn't really a rant on major things, but just a forewarning and what direction this Wiki could go if the admins don't learn to chill and little bit. --20pxGuildof 22:18, 27 May 2008 (EDT) :I think tbh PvX is known for the WRONG reasons, and that's the reason for the crackdon on everything, we've had these conversations on IRC. While PvX hasn't always been th best of wikis, recently it just plummeted with all the spoam and trolling, hence the crack down....~PheNaxKian (T/ ) 07:13, 28 May 2008 (EDT) WARIOOOOOOO WAAAAAAARE ^ --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 15:18, 28 May 2008 (EDT) :Heehee. I found that image earlier on the internet, and I needed to make a banner of it. --20pxGuildof 15:19, 28 May 2008 (EDT) ::is epic fun game, also i go make u the best sig ever ofc, except it wont beat mine tho sry --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 15:25, 28 May 2008 (EDT) :::Yours involves old Japanese fads, so most likely it will :P. --20pxGuildof 15:25, 28 May 2008 (EDT) Just a note This here is Mona Pizza! Makers of the world's best eatsa! Fresh sauce and cheese galore, Brought straight to your front door! (Yum! Yum! Yum! Yum!) This here is Mona Pizza! (Buon giorno!) Makers of all tasty treatsa! (Buono!) Our pie's crispy, crunchy crust, (Bellissima!) Leaves others in the dust. (Mamma mia!) Grab a hot slice and take a big bite! It's so good that you'll start a fight, For more Mona Pizza! (I'm the manager of this joint!) Mona Pizza! (My name is Joe!) Mona Pizza! (It's-a pizza art!) Mona Pizza! (I said-a pizza art!) We represent Pizza Dinosaur! We got the most stores in the world! Our crust is tough and our sauce is thin, But we're everywhere so you gotta give in! Mona Pizza's got nothing on us, 'Cause we've got 6,000 stores plus! Pizza Dinosaur! Pizza Dinosaur! --20pxGuildof 15:44, 28 May 2008 (EDT) Big Dicks are sexy and you sir are a big one GINORMOUS —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 74.61.209.219 ( ) . :Is that a personal attack or a compliment? - image:miserysig1.jpgisery -TALK 04:05, 29 May 2008 (EDT) ::Lol, tricky one. I'd say compliment if it was aimed at me =D. [[User:Klumpeet|'¬ Klump']][[User_talk:Klumpeet|'eet']] 08:07{GMT}29-05-MMVIII And I quote from the front page "I'm also a complete and utter dick."--74.61.209.219 04:13, 29 May 2008 (EDT) :Lol do you stalk to find out how big my dick is? Sicko! --20pxGuildof 07:21, 29 May 2008 (EDT) Sig What's with all new sigs? Dragnmn talk 17:28, 29 May 2008 (EDT) :I had a sig contest. Tab and Misery just had that commitment ceremony they always wanted and became butt buddies. -- Guild Deals 17:29, 29 May 2008 (EDT) ::Whee, nice sig, DONT rules. :3 ----'Super Igor' *ninja!!* 17:34, 29 May 2008 (EDT) :::Jealous much? - 18:01, 29 May 2008 (EDT) ::::"Tab and Misery just had that commitment ceremony they always wanted and became butt buddies." Not really, although Tab's soft man breasts must feel nice. -- Guild Deals 18:02, 29 May 2008 (EDT) :::::whoa, thats um, great. and why didn't i hear of this contest? is it done and if so who won, vote on archive--19pxThe‎[[User:The Noob Police|'Summer']] [[User talk:The Noob Police|'Police']] 18:16, 29 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::The contest is never over, but I consider those whose sig I choose winners. Dont made this one. -- Guild Deals 18:17, 29 May 2008 (EDT) Talking politics Politics. We gotta love 'em. When we think of politics, we might think of democracy, Communism (comrade!), Democrunism (Democratic Communism), etc. But then there's dictatorship. We think of Hitler, Stalin, Mousallini (or however you spell it). But we don't think of the poor and dictator ruled Mushroom Kingdom. Peach is a bitch of a leader. She really is. While the peasent Toads suffer from having to eat eachother for food because the government can't supply more than mushrooms (what else would they make?), she goes off to get herself "kidnapped", or really goes to wild sex parties with Bowser while Mario has to chase her ass down trying to save her from eternal hellfire. Honestly, Bowser would be a better leader. He knows how to treat the peasants and supports same-Mushroom marrige, as well as not supporting the war in Dream Land. Peach is just an asshole who knows nothing about politics and just rules over the Kingdom with an iron (or should I say heart-filled) fist. So when the 1109 elections come around, vote for Bowser. He's the one who knows how to be a good ruler and can boot Peach's sorry ass out of that damn castle. Anyway, she's always PRINCESS Peach. Whose PRINCE Peach or KING Peach? You never know! What a lying douchebag. So, vote Bowser '09! He'll "fire up" the Castle! -- Guild Deals 18:54, 29 May 2008 (EDT) :Communism BAD!!!! --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 18:56, 29 May 2008 (EDT) ::I beg to differ. -- Guild Deals 18:58, 29 May 2008 (EDT) :::I beg to differ. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 19:09, 29 May 2008 (EDT) ::::wtf? Russia is democracy naw. ;o --'Super Igor' *ninja!!* 19:15, 29 May 2008 (EDT) ::::: lolwut?--19pxThe‎[[User:The Noob Police|'Summer']] [[User talk:The Noob Police|'Police']] 19:18, 29 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::If u herd I like Mudkip, u herd wrong. COMMUNISM IS BAD!!! --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 19:19, 29 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::Mudkipz are not democracy. ;o --'Super Igor' *ninja!!* 19:19, 29 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Same-mushroom marriges?--19pxThe‎[[User:The Noob Police|'Summer']] [[User talk:The Noob Police|'Police']] 19:26, 29 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::::Same sex marrige? -- Guild Deals 19:35, 29 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::::SRSLY mUDKIPZ ARE NOT DEMOCRACY. ;O --'Super Igor' *ninja!!* 19:36, 29 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::::i know what it means! i just thought it was a nice referance :]--19pxThe‎[[User:The Noob Police|'Summer']] [[User talk:The Noob Police|'Police']] 19:37, 29 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Kinda...also...caps ftw. :3 --'Super Igor' *ninja!!* 19:38, 29 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::Editing conflicts ftl--19pxThe‎[[User:The Noob Police|'Summer']] [[User talk:The Noob Police|'Police']] 19:38, 29 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::I had three with myself. 0.o --'Super Igor' *ninja!!* 19:39, 29 May 2008 (EDT) :::::lol, time to get this conversation back on topic, vote Bowser for '09!--19pxThe‎[[User:The Noob Police|'Summer']] [[User talk:The Noob Police|'Police']] 19:41, 29 May 2008 (EDT) ::::Bowser communist because of his fiery evilness (Satan is communist too). Once again: COMMUNISM IS BAD!!!! --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 19:43, 29 May 2008 (EDT) :::hey ressmonkey, im starting to get the feeling you think communism is bad--19pxThe‎[[User:The Noob Police|'Summer']] [[User talk:The Noob Police|'Police']] 19:48, 29 May 2008 (EDT) ::That's rediculous. Stop being a noob. :P --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 19:55, 29 May 2008 (EDT) :Communism is for good comrades! --image:GoD Wario Sig.JPG*[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 19:55, 29 May 2008 (EDT) WAH!!!! vote on archive back to the side of the talk page, you know what tht means--19pxThe‎[[User:The Noob Police|'Summer']] [[User talk:The Noob Police|'Police']] 20:03, 29 May 2008 (EDT)